The Chronicles of Darien
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: This is the story of a young man coming of age in a war torn world of mystical beasts and magical powers. Based on the lore from NCSoft's MMORPG AION.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Wake up! Wake up Darien! We're going to be late! Huh, what? I mumble blurry eyed and still half asleep. Get up already! I rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head. Someone pulled my blankets off and the cool morning air made me shiver. "Stop it" I said, curling up into a ball. "Go 'way." Come on man! Maestro has called an early practice.

At that statement, I leaped out of bed. Why didn't you say so! Glancing around I saw that I was the only one still not dressed in the dorm. Gods, where are my clothes? Frantically I scrambled around grabbing up items of clothing that I had carelessly tossed around last night. Quickly climbing into them, I ran my fingers through my hair. Shrugging my jerkin straight I grabbed up my instrument cases and ran after Mason into the cool morning air.

This weekend our chorus was performing for the Lords of Sanctum. It is a great honor to be asked. No one in a century has performed. The Maestro has been working us hard all week. It is only a few days away. Running as fast as we could, we slid into our chairs just seconds before the Maestro walked into the room. He glared around the room, his eyes lingering on us a few seconds longer. Oh uh I thought.

Several hours later the Maestro let us go. I was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. Music is my passion. Nothing makes me feel more alive than putting string to harp and hearing the notes flow out. Mason grabs my arm and hurries us toward food. Mason, always the food hog.

Slow down Mason, geez. If you keep eating like that you won't be able to play for the Lords. Pfft he says. I need to keep up my energy. Glancing around at the other members of our group he mutters, "Besides if I don't get it down quick those jerks will eat it all". Geez Mason, I said.

On our way back to the dorm we were stopped by a very junior Shugo. He asks which one of us is Darien. I am, I reply. He hands me a letter with just my name on the front. Puzzled I turn it over to see who it is from. There is no name, only a wax seal on the paper. I don't recognize it. Mason begins to jump up and down. Oh man! He exclaims. Do you know who that seal belongs to? No Mason, I don't recognize it. Man, where have you been? That's the Lyceum seal!

The Lyceum? I scoff at him. Don't be ridiculous. Only daevas or those humans born in Sanctum go to the Lyceum. And neither you nor I are daevas. Well, open it already. Mason is beside himself with impatience. Grabbing a bench seat, I peel the seal off carefully. Opening the letter I begin to read. Well? Well! Mason exclaims. What does it say?! Wordlessly I hand it to him. I feel ill. I think I'm going to faint.

_Darien Wyndhammer,_

_You are hereby summoned to attend the High Priest Jucleas at your earliest convenience. Don't be late._

_Cordially yours,_

_Priestess Aithra_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Prologue_

All I've ever wanted to be in life is a musician. Music is my life. It permeates my soul in ways that the mortal world cannot. My parents enrolled me in the Academy of Music of Sanctum when I was very young. I've been here most of my life. I don't know any other way to live. I barely know my parents. They are well to do merchants. They travel all across Eltnen. I hear it's a desert. But I don't know, I've never been there. I don't want to go there. I want to stay here in the Academy. There are so many pieces of music I haven't had a chance to play.

Two days ago I received a summons to attend the High Priest Jucleas in the Lyceum. I don't want to go. I've been putting it off, hoping they will forget about it. The performance for the Sanctum Lords is tomorrow. There is no way I'm missing that. There is no greater honor than being asked to perform for the Lords. And I'm only 17. I'm going to perform come hell or high water!

_Lyceum_

High Priest Jucleas looks around the Lyceum. It is quiet this time of night, with only the slight whisper of the evening breeze along the carpet. He turns to his Priestess Aithra. Still no word of young Darien? No High Priest. Do we know if he's here in Sanctum? No High Priest, I don't know. Sighing to himself, he sends one of the pages to speak with the Teleport Master. Run child and find out if our young Daevas has come to Sanctum.

Turning back to Aithra he says, "Please summon Mayu for me." Yes High Priest. Bowing Aithra quickly leaves the room to do as she is bid. A few minutes later the out of breath page returns. Smiling at the child Jucleas asks, "What word have you child?" None sir. Daeva Darien has not come to Sanctum by teleporter. Frowning a bit Jucleas looks around again. "He could a come by air boat sir," the page quickly says. "I can check for you." Ruffling the child's hair he says, "I'm sure you could. But it is too far this late at night. Go child and get some supper." With a gentle push he sends the page on his way.

Hearing a whisper of feet on the carpet, Jucleas looks up again. Priestess Aithra and Preceptor Mayu approach. Mayu bows to Jucleas. "You called for me High Priest?" Yes, yes I did. Where is Darien? Mayu's face begins to turn red. He's...well he's ...probably hiding. I'm sure he is alright. In a harder tone Jucleas says, "He was ordered to report to the Lyceum two days ago! I ask you again Mayu, where is he! "I don't know for certain High Priest," Mayu whispers.

If I may High Priest, Darien is...well he's very naive. He...well, he might not know how to get here. And...well, there is the performance for the High Lords. He is my star pupil High Priest, and well...he is really looking forward to it. Jucleas looks at Mayu for a moment then says very quietly, "Daeva's don't perform for High Lords like commoners looking for favors!" No High Priest Mayu says just as quietly, but I... "Enough!" states Jucleas.

"He is not a child and this behavior will not be tolerated!" But High Priest! Mayu breaks in; you see he is still a child in many ways. No, please let me finish. Darien is very gifted. He doesn't think the way you or I do. The only thing that child cares about is music. He doesn't really understand that there is a whole other way of life. Part of that is my fault. I've never seen anyone so talented, with such a natural ability to wield instruments. Anything he picks up he can play. His music is powerful High Priest.

Jucleas waves his hand cutting him off sharply. We know about his power Preceptor. That is why Sanctum needs him. His ability is inborn. He is a Songweaver. We haven't seen such potential in one so young in a long time. He won't need to be led by the hand as many others do. He's been using his power for years, probably without realizing it. We need him Mayu, need him badly. The war with the Balaur is going badly. Our forces are being pushed back daily. He and any others like him are being brought to fight for Sanctum. Or we may find ourselves at the mercy of our dark kin the Asmodians. And I wouldn't care to be in their care.

Looking around again, Jucleas continues. The Balaur are massing everywhere. Dredgions appear daily, they invade our lands, the abyss, and the planet's surface. We are fighting two enemies Mayu where they only fight one. Mayu gapes at Jucleas. Jucleas smiles grimly. I wasn't always a High Priest Mayu. I spent a long time out in the Abyss defending Elysea. I know how the battle goes. I know we aren't going to win the fight at the rate we are going. If any of our Aetheric Shields fall, we'll be finished.

Mayu just stares at the High Priest, all of the color gone from his face. He whispers, "It's...it's that bad?" "I'll bring Darien to you right away." He bows and turns to leave. "Mayu, I know what it's like to have children. We want to protect them and keep them safe." Mayu glances back at Jucleas surprised that he is such an open book to the High Priest.

Mayu continues out of the Lyceum. He pauses at the entrance when he notices that Priestess Aithra is waiting there for him. She looks at him considering. Darien doesn't know you're a Daeva does he? Mayu blushes again, rather perturbed. "None of my students do," he says sharply. "As far as they are concerned I'm just Maestro, the taskmaster from Hell." Aithra tilts her head to one side. Then she says quietly, "just be sure to bring Darien here Maestro." I know my duty to Sanctum Priest! He says sharply. "Be sure you do Maestro, be sure you do," she replies fading back into the deepening shadows of the Lyceum. Be sure you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three – Trouble

The lake is beautiful this time of year. The leaves are turning colors of red and gold. The grass is still green and soft. The lake is a beautiful crystal blue. I come here often, especially when I need to think. I've been summoned to Sanctum. I don't know why and it frightens me. Music is all I really know. I have a few friends and my parents and I'm happy with that. We don't get into any serious trouble, just the kind of mischief a bunch of teenagers get into. I can't imagine what they would want from me. I heard the Maestro is looking for me. I'm ashamed to say, I've been hiding from him. I'm afraid he'll tell me I can't perform in the musical tonight. So here I am, alone with my thoughts and none of them happy.

Mason says I should just "face the music". Ha, as if he would have the courage to do it himself. But, he is a good friend and has my best interests at heart. I have a feeling that if I go to Sanctum, I'll never see him again.

Mr. Mason! The Maestro is striding towards me. Oh Gods I think, he knows I'm hiding Darien. Yes sir, I stammer. At ease Mr. Mason. Just tell me where Darien has got off to and save us both the time and trouble. Umm, well, he's down by the lake sir. I see. Thank you. Turning, the Maestro walks out of the barracks. Mason looks like he's just sent his best friend to the gallows. Sorry buddy he whispers.

The soft whisper of footsteps over the grass warns me that someone is approaching. Turning, I look up to see the Maestro. He walks up and stands there for a minute just looking at me. Then he holds out a hand to me. I take it and easily pull myself up.

Sir? I think you know why I'm here Darien. Ummm. No sir, I'm not sure. He sighs. Child…no not a child anymore, but Daeva. You've received a summons to attend the High Priest of Sanctum, a summons which you have ignored. I gaped at him. How did you…. He cuts me off. It doesn't matter how I know only that I do! It is my task to see that you appear before the High Priest Jucleas within the hour.

But, but…wait? Did you say Daeva? I'm not a Daeva! This isn't funny sir. I'm not joking Mr. Wyndhammer! He snaps. I closed my mouth over my next words. When the Maestro calls you mister, it's big trouble. Now, it's time for us to go. Turning he indicates that I should precede him. Sir, I ask. What about the performance tonight? He looks at me gravely. I'm sorry, truly sorry Darien, but you won't be performing tonight, or any night. But why! I've worked so hard for this! How could you do this to me! My head rocks back and my eyes sting. Maestro just slapped me. He almost never uses force to discipline, and discipline it is. Enough Mr. Wyndhammer! One does not question AION's choice! You are a Daeva, and you'll just have to get used to it. It's time to grow up. Now come! We dallied long enough.

I silently followed him back to the Oriel square. The Maestro speaks a few words to the teleporter and beckons me to join him. Send us to Sanctum please. A portal opens up. The inside edges are blurry but the outside edge is sharp. It has a faint yellow tinge to it and elaborate writing or scroll work around the flat part. I can't see anything through it at all. Maestro doesn't give me any more time to observe the portal. He takes my elbow and pulls me through.

One second we were in Oriel, the next in Sanctum. The scene before me is chaos. There are so many people coming and going. Maestro pulls me off the teleporter pad. I would have stood there forever. I've never seen so many people before. And Sanctum itself is massive. Beautiful white stone buildings rise up into the sky. Looking out over the wall I realize that we are actually up in the air. I feel a little queasy. A floating city..Ugh.

Come along Mr. Wyndhammer. You can sightsee later. We have an appointment with the High Priest. Fifteen minutes later, we approached the Lyceum entrance. A young page boy ran up to Maestro. Preceptor Mayu, you're back.

Preceptor? I look over at the man I knew as Maestro. He smiles at the young boy. Please run and tell High Priest Jucleas that we are here. Yes sir. He bows smartly and runs off to deliver the message. No questions Darien. A few minutes later the page returns. He's ready for you now sir. Very good child. This way Darien.

Turning we walk into the cool dimness of the Lyceum. It reminds me of an old temple we once visited as part of our history class. I can feel the age of the place, sort of like an old, comfortable friend. A few stray notes pop into my head, and my fingers itch to play. Oh my gods, my harp! I don't have my harp, or violin! Maestro, I whisper. My instruments, we left my instruments behind. I need them!

He shakes his head at me. Not now Darien. Your things will be brought up to you. I sighed in relief. Oh thank gods! He turns to me again. Now listen Darien. In a few minutes these doors are going to open. You will walk down the carpet to the very end. High Priest Jucleas is waiting for you.

You, you're not coming with me? He smiles at me gently. No child. This is one walk you must take for yourself. This meeting is only for you. But… No buts. Go! The doors are open. He pushes me forward and I'm not quite sure I'd have been able to move a foot. Daevas in plate armor lined both sides of the isle. At the end I could see several people in robes looking towards us. Maestro pushes me again. Go. And the doors closed behind me.

Gaping like an idiot, I started walking forward. I kept my eyes on the carpet just ahead of me. I was terrified I might trip. As I neared each pair of Daevas they would put hand to chest and bow. Oh my gods, what was going on? The walk seemed to take forever, but in reality it was only a minute or so. I reached the end of the carpet and stopped. I looked up at the man I assumed was the High Priest. His face was grave. He looked me over then said, "So, Darien Wyndhammer, welcome to Sanctum."


	3. Chapter 3

The air is hot and smells of old sweat and dried blood. There is no breeze today and the heat is only going to get worse. Below us one can hear the faint growls and snarls of the creatures that are caged underneath the arena. I shudder to think of what it must be like to be locked up in a cage in this heat. I've been here six months now. All the new recruits must have basic proficiency in sword and hand to hand combat. So day after day, we practice in the heat, and the sweat, and the blood. I thank the Gods that I have my music to sustain me.

High Priest, What brings you here today? I've come to see how young Darien is doing. They both turn to look over at the figure sitting on the stone steps near the gate. Sighing Nepis, the arena master says, he is polite, courteous to others, does what he's told, and offers no complaints. He's light on his feet and has learned all his forms, but quite frankly High Priest, he's going to be worthless on the battlefield.

Oh? Jucleas murmurs. He has no heart for it High Priest Nepis states. He's just going through the motions and it's going to get him killed and others along with him. I mean, just look at him. He just sits there like that at every rest period.

Shall I speak to him then? Jucleas asks.

I don't think it will do any good.

Maybe, and maybe not.

Darien! Jucleas calls out. He looks up. Yes sir? Come over here a minute. Obediently, Darien gets up and walks over to Jucleas and Nepis. Jucleas smiles warmly at Darien. How are you getting on Darien?

Bowing a little Darien replies, ok sir.

Nepis tells me you are light on your feet and have all of your forms down.

Yes sir. Thank you sir.

Do you like it here Darien? Jucleas asks.

It's ok sir.

And are you settling in alright? Made any friends? Jucleas looks inquiry at Darien.

Yes sir I'm doing fine sir.

A gong sounds, calling the trainees back to work. Darien glances at Master Nepis for permission to go. He nods at Darien. Bowing, Darien turns and goes to join his fellow trainees.

Jucleas grimaces at the retreating form of Darien. I see what you mean Nepis. Hmmm. Perhaps it's time to shake things up a bit.

What are you thinking High Priest?

I'm thinking it's time to make young Darien a little uncomfortable. Switching topics he says, so, how is Jules recovering? I see you have her helping out with the intermediate level glads.

Yes, yes I do. She's not been cleared for return to duty yet, and this keeps her busy doing something other than bugging me.

Jucleas laughs out loud at this. Ah my friend, you are a crafty old bastard aren't you. Nepis shrugs and says; hey I work with what I've got. Jucleas spends a few more minutes chatting with his friend and observing the goings on in the arena. There are quite a few younger Shugos sitting in the bleachers observing the training. Jucleas comments to Nepis about it.

Yes, I've noticed it to. They come to watch Darien. They follow him everywhere he goes, or so I'm told. Oh? Jucleas cocks an eyebrow at this. That's interesting. Shugos don't usually care about Daevas unless it's to part us from our Kinah.

Yeah, well, I'm not sure what it is, unless they like his music. He plays almost every night over at the airship dock. In the back, there's unused space. No one bothers him there, and there is plenty of room for a small audience.

Jucleas smiles. You've been to hear him I take it.

Yes, a time or two. He's good Jucleas, damn good. I'm surprised that Rohnan or Vivaldi hasn't gotten their hands on him yet. The way they whine and complain you'd think no one is good enough to play their creations. I bet Darien would shut them up. It's become something of a challenge to find a piece of music he can't play.

Jucleas arches an eyebrow at this. Oh? Ha ha my friend. At least once a week, someone brings some obscure piece they've dug up from the music library. He looks it over for a few minutes, puts the sheet down, and then plays. Seen it myself, Lords honor. I see Jucleas says.

Well my friend, I must be going. Send Jules to me when she's done with the glads. Then send Darien to me tonight, say around 8 pm.

Of course High Priest. Turning Jucleas walks out of the arena and back to the temple. Nepis turns back to his trainees much to their dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sweaty and hot. I wonder what Jucleas wants? I haven't seen my brother since I was injured. He spends most of his time in the Lyceum. I was really surprised to see him at the arena today. Ah well, curiosity will be satisfied soon enough I suppose. Hopefully this won't take long. I really want a long soak in my tub.

Ah Jules, there you are. I'm glad you could come.

I wasn't aware I had a choice? I said.

Well, yes and no. How are you Jules? You're looking well.

He walks towards me arms held out. I'm fine brother. We embrace. Jucleas and I are a 10 yrs. apart in age. We are close though. He ascended first when he was about 30 and I did at about the same age. Our parents have been dead for several hundred years and Jucleas is all the living family I have left.

So what scheme are you cooking up this time brother?

Me? Jucleas looks offended. I'm not a schemer sister.

I snort in amusement. Sure. Right. Whatever you say. So, what's up?

I need your help with a newly ascended Daeva.

Oh? I quirk an eyebrow. What kind of help?

A mentorship.

I laughed out loud. You're not serious. Me! Mentor someone? Who?

A young man called Darien.

Never heard of him.

He's in the weapons and hand-to-hand proficiency class.

Still don't know him. I don't pay any attention to the new kids on the block.

This one is …special. He has an inborn ability as a songweaver, but he is very young. He needs guidance Jules. He needs inspiration. He needs you.

Ha brother! Don't tell me he's a milksop.

He's not. Don't make any judgments until you meet him.

He'll be here in a few minutes. You can decide then.

High Priest Jucleas, Daeva Darien is here.

Very good. Please show him in.

Yes High Priest.

A young man dressed in training leathers soon appears in the doorway. He is about 5'10" tall, with pure white hair shaved into some ridiculous style and green eyes. I found myself staring with my mouth hanging open. I clapped it shut. He was, quite frankly, beautiful. Definitely not a fighter. I glanced over at Jucleas. Him?! You want me to mentor him?

Jucleas grins at me. Yes, him Jules. I tell you, there is more to him than meets the eye.

Ok brother. I'll have to take your word for it.

Jucleas waves at Darien. Come in Darien. I'd like you to meet Jules. She's a gladiator.

Darien comes into the room and bows to the High Priest. He turns to nod at Jules. You wished to see me sir?

Yes Darien. I'd like your help with something. Jules and I were just talking about a mentorship program I'd like to start. Jules has agreed to be the mentor and I'd like you to be the mentee.

I quirked an eyebrow and mouthed to Jucleas "I agreed to no such thing". Yes Darien. Right now all of the new Daevas must fend for themselves. There is much to learn about Sanctum and how things work, not to mention fighting, navigating the abyss, much less the lands all around Atreia. I think it would be much better, if a more experienced Daeva took a young one under their wing and taught them the ropes. I would like you two to work together and report back to me.

Of course sir. Dairen glances over to Jules. She doesn't look to happy.

Then it's settled. Jules will show you the ropes. Jules I leave him in your good hands.

I just glared at my brother. How like him to do this to me. Me, a mentor. Pah! We'll discuss this later brother, I whisper to him. Well, come on then I snap to Darien. I need a bath.

He bows to Jucleas then turns to follow me out. He is very good looking. Gah, Jules, stop thinking like that. Just get rid of him and go home. So how long have you been a Daeva?

Six months.

Not very long at all then. Well look Darien. I'm going home to take a bath. I'll be at your place tomorrow at 0500 sharp. Be up and be ready!

Of course. You know where I live?

All the new recruits live in the same place. It won't be too hard to find you. Just be ready. He nods at me, but I'm already striding off. Bathtub here I come.

I just stood there looking after her. A feeling of sadness comes over me. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to do this. I never thought that being a Daeva would be so difficult. I hear footsteps behind me. Turning I see the High Priest coming up. He turns to watch his sister walk off.

Don't mind her Darien. She's an action person. She wants nothing more than to be in the thick of a battle. This injury has really gotten her down. Sometimes, with Daevas like her, inactivity can be a fate worse than death. That is why I have chosen you to help me. You can be her counter-balance. She is angry that she cannot fight. You, on the other hand, are calm. You can help each other out.

Sir, if you don't mind my saying, I don't think she wants to do this.

Of course she doesn't, but life is about doing the things with don't like balanced with a dose of those we do. But you should get going. A goods night rest will set you to rights. Jucleas turns and walks back into the Lyceum.

I watch him go for a moment, the start for home. It's dark out now and the stars are shining down. A memory drifts across my mind of my mother singing to me when I was a small child. We were sitting outside the tent on a night much like this one. Sighing I shrug it off. It only makes me sad to think of my parents and all that I miss.


	5. Chapter 5

I love the mornings. The air is crisp and clean and the only sounds are those of the birds. I like the peace it brings, for during battle there is none.

This morning I begin to mentor Darien. He'd better be up. I'll have no foolishness from him. My brother somehow tricked me into this. He'd better be worth it. Soon I'll be able to go back to the front lines of battle. The Balaur keep making incursions into Elysea and it kills me to be on the sidelines. Jucleas says this kid is special and that we need him. He doesn't look like much to me. I mean, who has white hair at 17?

I jerk awake from where I had been sleeping on the couch. Someone is banging on the door. Sighing I get up. It must be Jules. She's right on time. I open the door and there she is looking impatient. She's dressed in lightweight armor but has no weapon with her. Well, she says. Are you going to let me in?

I nod and step back. She steps in then stops. She looks around the room and gives me a considering look. I like what you've done with the place. Not what I expected.

Thanks, I say. My apartment isn't a typical bachelor pad. Mason used to kid me about my decorating tastes. I love color. I decorated my home with several different colors to create a warm and relaxing atmosphere. I have several sobi rugs on the floor as well. I love the deep pile on them. There is nothing more relaxing that having your bare feet sink into a nice deep pile of carpet or rug.

The front wall where the window is contains all my instruments. I have them on racks and they're all polished to a beautiful shine. I love the string instruments the best, but I can also play drums and the piano as well. I don't have room for a piano though in this place, but I hope someone has one here they'd let me use on occasion. So far though, I haven't met anyone who plays in this section of the complex.

I turn to find Jules staring at me. She's very pretty. So um, are you ready to go? I ask embarrassed. She tilts her head to one side, and then grins. Do you play all of these instruments? She asks. Yes I do. The violin is my favorite. I shrug. I can play almost anything, but not very good in some cases.

She nods. Right then, let's get going. Lots to do and not much time. Bring your cube. You'll want to have that on you at all times. We have lots of stuff to buy, and we don't want to be lugging it around.

I looked at my cube. It isn't very big, and I can't image that it will hold very much or anything at all for that matter. I grabbed it up though and threaded it onto my belt. I'm ready I told her.

Great. She sails through the door like we are going on a journey. I followed her out, closing the door behind me. Our first stop, she tells me is the warehouse and auction house building. In Sanctum they share the same space. That's where you will be able to get almost anything a Daeva could ever need or want. You can also get your cube expanded.

I nod. That's a relief, but if the cube gets too big, won't that be awkward to carry around? I want to ask, but I don't want to look like a total idiot in front of her. We arrive at the auction house to find that there are quite a few street vendors already set up outside. They are selling everything from skins to tickets. Skins? Gods what could those be? Animal maybe? I don't ask.

Come on, you can sightsee later. She grabs my elbow and jerks me inside. I stop dead in my tracks. This place is huge, and it's full of people. More vendors are set up inside. Threading our way through them we finally get to the warehouse manager. There are four of them, two on each side. Jules introduces me to them. I get the abbreviated version of their services. I have nothing to store so I thank them politely and Jules just rolls her eyes.

Next she introduces me to the cube expansion shugos. For just a small amount of kinah we can expand your cube to your heart's desire. Jules snorts, but I hand over my kinah and my cube gets enlarged. It doesn't look any bigger though.

The last stop is the broker. Most of the people are congregated here. The noise is tremendous. One can't even hear oneself think. Jules shows me how to open the broker window which displays all of the items for sale. There are pages and pages of them and sorted by category. I could spend all day just looking at stuff. Jules doesn't give me the time though. She buys a few items, and tucks them into her cube. Somehow the items just disappear inside. I am amazed. She catches my look and laughs. I don't know how it works either, only that it does.

Come on, next we are going to the crafting masters. Every fighting Daeva needs a way to make some money on the side. Sanctum doesn't pay you unless you join the regular military. Then you get assigned to a legion and they tell you where to go and what to do. You get paid and they supply you with your armor and some supplies, but it's not very exciting. Especially if you get stuck guarding some village.

She shakes her head. Boring! No way do I want to do that. So um, I ask, what do you do? I'm an independent. I work for myself and take the jobs I want. I belong to the Dark Water legion. We have a great group of people and we work a lot of jobs as a group. Sometimes we have to go into battle against a lot of creatures or Balaur. My job is to be the meat shield. I take most of the beating so my team can kill the beasts.

Doesn't that hurt? What if you die? What happens to your team? No silly, it doesn't hurt. Well it does but not in the same way as if I were human. As a Daeva you can take a lot of damage before it actually hurts you. Plus my armor shields me from physical and magical attacks. You would be in the back doing damage from range. Song weavers have healing magic they can use as well, so you might just heal.

Come on Darien. We are going to port to the Artisans Hall. Today you will meet the crafting masters and choose a profession to learn.

The crafting area is huge. There are tall vaulted ceilings with an elevator in the center. There is the main hall and four smaller rooms on either end. There are a few people here working on projects. Jules leads the way over to the tailoring Master first. She says, since you'll be wearing cloth armor, you might be interested in making your own. Saves on some Kinah that way. Over to our left is the cooking station. Food is important to have as well. Daeva's can't die of starvation, but it's not a state I'd want to be in. Plus some foods can boost your performance for short periods of time. You will always want to carry those foods with you at all times. If you choose to become a master in this craft, you can sell any extra you have for a tidy profit. We visited all the different craft masters. I finally decided on cooking and tailoring. I'm not sure how good I'll be at sewing, but we will see.

The last place we are going to visit today is the Lyceum. You will begin your Songweaver training there. She glances sideways at me. I think you already know Preceptor Mayu. He'll be your teacher and guide. Come on, we'll use the teleporter again. And off we went.

The Lyceum is cool and dim. After my eyes adjust to the light we walk over to the preceptors. I've been here twice and never noticed they were here. They have space off the left and right of the main entrance. Preceptor Mayu sees us coming. He waves us over. So Darien, I see you've finally come to me. Nodding at Jules, he takes my arm and leads me into a private alcove. I will be your teacher for a while. You will come to me to learn the abilities you will need as a songweaver. I can teach you many things Darien, but it will be up to you to perfect them. You have the inborn talent and the discipline to perfect your skills. I expect you to not disappoint me.

Your music has gotten better since you've ascended Darien. I'm very proud of you. I heard you play over at the docks. You've gotten quite a following. Be careful though. Music is very powerful indeed. Don't get so lost in it that you forget to pay attention to your surroundings. He looks at me sternly. Now, enough of my lectures. I have some texts for you to read. And I have an instrument for you as well. You will use this to focus your power. It in itself is not the weapon, it is you my boy. Through you the five powers (earth, fire, wind, water, and spirit) will be at your command.

I looked at him puzzled. He pats my shoulder. Not to worry Darien. You've been using your abilities for a while now. I know you haven't been aware of it. After you read the texts, you will understand. And you must practice. All abilities need to be honed.

Yes sir, I will. Now go Darien. And good luck to you. As I leave him he whispers "Gods protect him". I turn back to ask him about that statement, but Jules is back and eager to be off. Come on Darien, no time to dawdle. I'll show you the practice dummies, and then I'm off for the day. You need to read your texts and practice. Start working on your crafts. Then I'll stop by tomorrow to show you around some more. Now it's time for you to start earning your keep.

She shows me where the dummies are and then waves a cheery farewell. All of this has taken up the morning. I head back to my apartment to eat and start reading my texts. And I'm looking forward to seeing Jules tomorrow. She is very pretty after all.


End file.
